


Under Her Umbrella

by Amethystkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2 years post canon, Marinette never gave up the umbrella Adrien gave her, it was the single moment she'd fallen in love with him. She longed for the rain where she was given the privilege to carry the umbrella, today was one of those perfect days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I've had an AO account for the longest time, I usually write on fanfiction.net but I quite like this site better. So hooray! I hope you like the first Miraculous Fanfiction I've ever written (as in published) inspired by the incredibly touching scene at the end of the second origin episode.

The umbrella was like all others, it was black and plain but after 2 years, though worn, it had never broken. Marinette loved the rain, the umbrella had become her staple, she waited for the rainy days where she was given the privilege to carry it. It still smelt like him after all this time, her heart only accelerated as she looked at the object.

Marinette heard the rain and she giggled nervously lifting the umbrella holding it over her head as she spun around. Her mom had asked her if she’d wanted a new umbrella many times over the two years, maybe a nice family one with a golden handle. Every time Marinette declined, politely but nonetheless she loved the umbrella more than anything else. 

She stepped into the rain the water grazed her skin, the umbrella was wearing down but she didn’t care. Marinette joyfully skipped to school. The rain droplets kissed her nose as she ran through the growing puddles of water. Her sneakers were soaked but c’est la vie. 

Soon she stood before College Francois Dupont as the rain continued to fall, classes wouldn’t be starting for another hour. “Hello Marinette!” 

Marinette froze at Adrien’s voice, he was exiting a limo as usual, Marinette raised her hand and shyly waved, “H-hi Adrien.” 

He smiled to her winking at the umbrella, Marinette blushed her face heating up. She began to ascend the stairs entering the school with her umbrella open. 

“Be careful, leaving your umbrella open inside might lead to bad luck.” 

“You must know much about bad luck.” Marinette teased, for a moment Adrien was Cat Noir, her partner, and all her lingering nerves faded away. Not for long enough though.

Marinette tried to close the umbrella and it closed over her head, of course. Adrien started laughing, and soon enough she was laughing too. Marinette opened the umbrella again and looked at Adrien, he smiled to her. Today had become a mirror image of that day two years ago. 

Today Marinette made her choice, she was going to tell Adrien of her feelings, how the umbrella she held above her head was the moment she’d fallen in love with him. Not for his looks but for his heart, more pure than the summer sun. 

The rain continued to drum on her umbrella, “Are you going to head inside?” He asked. Marinette shook her head. “Good I like the rain too.” Marvelous they had something in common. 

Marinette moved the umbrella so it would be over Adrien’s head as well and so they stood. The rain was heavy and each drop could be heard pattering against the umbrella. 

“The rain is nice.” Adrien said.

“Y-yeah, you’re nice t-too.” Oh lord had she just said that outloud. 

Adrien laughed, his laugh was hearty and warm. Contagious enough that Marinette laughed too, her cheeks flushing deep crimson. “I’ve always wondered Marinette, why you seem so scared around me, we’re friends right? You don’t need to be afraid.” 

“I-it’s not fear.” Marinette said shaking her head. 

The rain was continuing to pour and lightning struck in the distance accompanied by the sound of thunder. “Then what is it?” Adrien asked. The closer they stood the more familiar Marinette seemed to another he knew and the more her actions resembled that one too in his presence.

Be like Ladybug, be bold. “Uh- Marinette” Adrien’s voice. Be bold. 

No words could describe it only actions. She wanted to show him how she felt, so show him she did. Her lips of course, they found his. It was in perfect sync every movement one made the other did too. Marinette’s hand released the umbrella causing it to fall, only so her hands could tangle in his hair. His hands did the same. The rain was still pouring, drenching both but the kiss held firm. A typical romance trope, a passionate kiss in the rain between lovers. 

They pulled apart breaths lingering eyes on one another. Marinette hummed a calm tune as her eyes lay on Adrien. Neither had moved since they’d kissed. 

She had to be ladybug, when her face was closer to his the similarities were undeniable and so were the earrings on her ears. Marinette dipped her head, “I’m so-”

He pulled her face to his kissing her again. His hands cupping her cheeks, everything she breathed was Adrien. All the cold the rain brought was replaced by the warmth shared between them. Their lips parted slowly silence remained for a while. Adrien was the first to speak, or not to speak but to laugh. 

Marinette laughed too, yes as already said his laugh is contagious. “Marinette, oh my lady, my very first friend. and-” 

He surprised her with a chaste kiss. “My very first kiss.”


End file.
